1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction assembly, and more particularly to a construction assembly having a quick coupler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical construction assemblies or furniture constructions or racks comprise a number of panels or plates secured together by a number of coupling mechanisms which normally include a complicated configuration that may not be easily assembled.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional construction assemblies.